How much a father can love his child
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: When he was just a baby,something happened. He has been living a good teen life. At the front door of adulthood, his life will be turned upside down. Logan doesn't know how much his father loves him. But he'll find out on his 18th Birth day... Jagan.
1. Chapter preview

**a preview for a fic i'll start after Welcome to my life is done...**

**

* * *

All I have left is a note…**

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick…_

" get out!" yells my mother.

The baby boy seated inside his crib is me, I cry loudly, as my parents fight.

" He is my son!" my father roars. My parent's glare at each other. My home life was bad.

My father a drunk and never around. And my mother tried her hardest to raise me.

" Don't touch him!" she yells in obvious anger…

**A note with a promise…**

" The gruesome murder of Lorraine Mitchell…says the reporter.

I cry as I get taken to a cop cruiser. I don't know what has happened, all I remember was my father picking me up from the crib, covered in a red liquid. And giving my head kisses as he tried to get me to stop crying.

" It'll be alright baby, she can't get you anymore" he said rocking me in his dirty hands. I look up at him innocently, I'm too young to understand that the only person I should be afraid of right now, is my father.

**A promise that we'd meet up again…**

" Henry Mitchell is here by proven guilty, you're sentence is life in prison, for the murder of your wife Lorraine Mitchell" says the judge, pounding her gavel.

My father get's taken out of the court room, in hand cuffs. As he's escorted out by police officers.

I was too young to understand what those last words that he said to me meant.

" I'll be back for you Logan…and they take him away, from my life…forever?.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick…_

**There was once upon a time that I lived a happy normal life…**

After my real parents were taken away from me, I was handed over to a new set.

The Knights took me in, a few days later. I have an older brother Kendall and a younger sister Katie.

I knew I was not they're real sibling, but my adopted mother always told me I was.

I'm not a baby anymore. I know that I came from different parents, except I don't remember anything about my birth parents. The only thing I have left is this note, and my name.

Whenever I asked my adopted mother or father about my real parent's they would make up an excuse to not tell me about them. I knew something was wrong…

I have wonderful friends, and a great boyfriend. My brother is my bestest friend, always watching out for me. My other friend Carlos Garcia is defined by innocence. He's all smiles and kittens. And my wonderful boyfriend James Diamond, is the love of my life. I can't really complain about how I'm living right now, because I have a great life, I wouldn't change it for the world.

**My eighteenth birth day was supposed to be a day that I celebrated living for so long, not running to save my life…**

" You find him and you don't stop, he will try and get to that little boy!" yells the officer.

My father has escaped his mental institution. He was moved there because he became mad, and dangerous. And now he's left and he's coming for me.

" City county wide search has been sent out for the capture of Henry Mitchell…he reports. He has advised everyone to stay indoors and not to go out if necessary. But I didn't know, he was my dad I never knew.

So I did what any other teen does on his eighteenth birthday, I celebrated. But little did I know, was that it would be the night were I had to run. And hide.

**Now on my birthday I will be reunited with my father…**

_*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*_

" Everybody give it up for the birthday boy!" yells my overly excited Latino friend.

The crowed cheers for my appearance. It was the beginning into adulthood.

The music is loud, everyone is dancing. I know I should be too, but I had a feeling that something would happen…

" Babe why aren't you dancing?" my gorgeous boyfriend asks me. I sigh, " I feel like something is going to happen" I tell him. He grins at me. Then he pulls me into a passionate kiss.

" You're right Logan, tonight I'm making love to you" he says. I cant' help but blush, I had promised to give myself to him on my birthday and to tell you the truth I couldn't wait…

" Mmm Logan" he moans, as we become one.

" James" I say, looking into his eyes. I loved him.

_*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*_

" Make a wish Logan" says my brother. I smile at James, before closing my eyes and blowing out my candles.

" The night is young!" says Carlos.

I smile brightly at all my guests having a great time at my party.

The party may have ended, but the night was just beginning…

_*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*_

" Did you have a great time Logie?" asks my little sister.

" Hey Logan, why don't we have a party of two in my bedroom?" suggests my ever flirtatious boyfriend. I grin and let him lead me upstairs…

" Sir we can't find him, but we've already sent an officer to the Knights and the Diamond's house" says the officer. The chief rubs his head.

" Do you have any idea how dangerous that man is!, he will kill anyone who crosses his path, and he wont stop till he get's that boy" he growl angrily…

_*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*_

" Do you know why my dad just called and told me to keep Logan inside the house the whole night and why there are police all over the neighborhood?" asks my crazy friend.

" Challen, you have to come see this…says my dad.

" What is it Kenneth?" she asks. My dad raises the volume on the television.

" There is still no report on the capture of Henry Mitchell…the reporter informs.

My parents look at each other in horror. They waste no time in contacting my brother.

**I knew something was wrong...**

_*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*_

**Who knew my life was so chaotic?…**

The crickets are chirping from the outside. The night is silent. My boyfriend has his big arms over me protectively. I sleep contently in his bed…

_*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*_

The lights went out. But it's not raining or windy outside. That was the least of my worries.

I go to the basement in search of the power outlet. I hear a clattering of things and bolt upstairs.

" James, James" I shake him gently. He looks at me groggily. " What's wrong?" he asks.

" The lights went out, and I heard something coming from the basement" I say, just as I'm about to get closer to him. Another noise is heard. Then my friends run in startled…

**We made the mistake of going to Carlos's house…**

_*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*_

" RUN GO!" he yells. As he's attacked by a large man.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yell.

The next thing I know, is waking up in an old boarded up house.

The house is falling apart, it's filthy, but something seems familiar about it, especially that old broken crib by the door…

" W-wh-aat do y-you want…I ask him in a shaky voice. He doesn't say anything, he only slides me an old picture of a baby boy. It must have been taken around the nineties. Cause it had that sort of feel to it.

" I don't understand" I say, as my fear grows by the minute. He points at the baby in the picture than at me…suddenly reality dawns upon me…

_*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*_

" NOOO!" I yell, out running from the man.

" HELP!" as I limp back towards my house.

_*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*_

" Where is Logan!" demands my dad.

" Mr. Knight were trying the best we can" says the officer.

" You have to find him, save my baby" my mom sobs frantically.

_*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*_

" K-Kendall, you have to wake up!, please!" I yell, holding my brother in my arms…

" Why are you doing this?" I ask him…

_*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*_

My world crashes down on me. I scream as I run the dark streets. The police sirens ringing in my head. Officers are screaming at me. Telling me to put the gun down. I hear my parents and friends yell out to me that everything will be ok.

I look all around me, I'm in front of a shed, in the middle of a field, surrounded by trees and it's dark. My body is aching. My clothes are drenched with blood. My hair is matted to my sweaty forehead. My tears are falling. I look down at my father my real father as he lays on the ground.

I point the gun at his face as I straddle him, " I-I l-love you dad…and then…silence…

_*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*…_

**Happy birth day to me…**


	2. Chapter 1 Prequel

**_so i decided to put the first chapter up. since i had already written it, i hope you like..._**

_

* * *

Location: Minnesota, Duluth. 1992._

A depressing rundown two story house located on a small lot of dirt and crab grass. In my opinion the slums of Minnesota. Outside is cold, and the skies are gray. It's the middle of autumn and the leafs have already fallen. Leaving the trees bald and lifeless. The crows observe the dead scenery from their places high on the pole wires…

_Mitchell's house-kitchen-morning._

A cramped mess of dirty dishes, in the sink. The garbage cans overflow with garbage and junk. It's very unsightly.

Standing over the stove scrambling eggs is Lorraine Mitchell. Age 23, an attractive brown haired woman, pale complexion. Small petite stature. Dressed in a bath robe, and pink slippers. She cooks while listening to the AM radio. She looks over to were a baby boy, with a little bit of brown hair growing from his small head, is sitting in a brightly colored playpen, while watching an episode of Rugrats on a small television placed a few feet away.

The baby is Logan, born in 1990 only a year old. His innocence is probably the only bright thing about the dark home. It really was not the best environment for an infant. It was a bad household. If child services saw just how they're living, Logan would be taken away in a heartbeat.

Suddenly a man comes in, still a bit drowsy from sleep. " Mornin" he says, taking a seat at the small table, by the side of an ugly old chipped window. Lorraine shoots him a smile. He looks back at where the little boy is staring at him with wide eyes. He smiles and stands to go get him. " How's ma lil cowboy this mornin?" he asks, picking the baby up from the pen.

" Breakfast is done" says Lorraine placing a plate of eggs, sausage, bacon and hash browns in front of the man. Henry held Logan as he ate. The baby sat on top of his thigh, opening his little mouth as his father fed him little bits of food with his fingers.

" I seen O' Riley last night at the bar…said he needed that rent money ba Monday" he says with a Texan twang. He is from Texas after all. Lorraine looks back from where she's washing the dishes.

" Well do we have it or not?" she asks, turning back to her chore. Henry clears his throat. " No" he simply says. The water stops running, Lorraine turns around leaning her back against the mustered color counter. " Shit Henry, why not?" she asks annoyed.

" I had to buy the car new tires if ya don't member" he says, placing the baby onto the ground.

" That's all you do, is spend money on that stupid car" she says glaring at her husband. He takes a deep breath before beginning.

" How'd ya want me ta go ta work if I don't fix the car?" he says, he himself becoming annoyed himself. She rubs the sides of her neck, looking up at the ceiling. " So you don't have the rent money" she asks.

He nods. " Jesus Christ! How many times am I going to tell you that the rent is due every two months Henry!" she yells irritated. Henry doesn't find her tone pleasing. " Well I aint the only one who goes around spending money, what about you Lorraine?" he asks. His voice raising a few bars.

" Me?, I don't spend money on myself!" she spat. Little baby Logan looks up from where he's playing with book that was on the ground, his little head darting as he watches his parents argue. " It's for the baby!" she says. " Well it don't seem like yer buyin him anything!" he yells. Making Logan cry.

" Oh nice see what you did you made the baby cry fucking loud mouth" she says angrily, while going over to the crying little boy…

* * *

After a hard day of work Henry finds himself going to the one place that always took his troubles away.

He arrived at the small brewery immediately taking a seat at the bar. " Beer" he simply says. He's been here enough times to know how easy it will come to him. As he drinks he looks around the small dark place, observing all the troubled people in here. Every man that sits here keeps to himself, doesn't socialize with the other customers. Who would?. This isn't therapy, no one speaks about their troubles, or worries, instead they try to dink them away. Broken hearts, guilt filled souls, come to places like this.

They all have a choice to take the good route or the highway to hell. Sometimes it's just easier to take the second option. When life put's you down, you can get up again, but if you're not strong willed, you'll fall again, but this time you'll be pushed with much more force than before.

He requests another one. And the tender quickly slides another "Problem solver" over. With every sip he takes of the bitter liquid. He thinks he feels his worries fade away. But as he looks at all the empty bottles he's pilled up, he couldn't help but see those big brown innocent eyes of Logan watching him. The baby is burned in his memory. He feels his heart break thinking about how that little boy will look up to him when he grows up. How one day he'll come to him when he has his own problems. That brings tears to his eyes. He knows he has to change for the sake of his little boy. Logan is his pride and joy, his muse the inspiration to better him self. That baby has made him want to change his life, but you can't just stop like that. And not expect to have a relapse. He's tried so many times, but he always let's himself down. But maybe Logan is what will make him change. With one last sip of the poison, he decided he was done. But that same poison would be what led him to do what he did later on tonight…

**Lorraine Mitchell's POV.**

As I see my son sleep, I can't help but to think about Henry. This little boy is him. He sleeps soundly in his crib. His innocence, purity, and the beautiful of his young soul, bring me to tears. I know he will one day ask me why his father is not here. He will one day ask me what was he like. And I wish I didn't have to say this. But Henry will never change. And I can't do it anymore. He's tried but he goes right back. Henry doesn't know the tears I shed at night, when he's not next to me. He doesn't know how much my heart aches. I want- no need his love, his sober love, not his drunken love or affection. Because it's not him who tells me that he loves me, it's the alcohol. If only he had real courage, not liquor courage to better himself. If not for me than for Logan. Henry please just give in, don't give up baby, open up your heart and your mind to me. Just know when your glass is empty that your word is gonna bend. With every stumble he takes, it's a jab to my heart, because I know that he hasn't changed. if only the man I fell in love with could one day come back through that front door, instead of the drunken clone. That day I would fall in love again. With my real Henry…

Lorraine was in the shower. A claw foot tub, with a clear shower curtain over the small tub. She was rubbing soap up and down her arms. Her hair wet and slicked back. On the peach pinkish bathroom counter was a small radio playing Vogue by Madonna. She sang softly with the lyrics. As she washed the soap of her body.

The mirror was fogged, the bathroom filled with steam as the sound of the shower head, and the music played.

" Come on, vogue, let your body groove to the music, hey, hey, hey, mhmhmhh…she hummed. She stopped singing when she heard the downstairs door slam. She quickly turned the water handles, and got out wrapping a towel around her body. " Shit!" she hissed when she heard a loud clattering of stuff. She got into her night gown, that ended halfway at her thighs. Then she quickly bolted out the door…

_Downstairs-living room._

Lorraine sees her husband pacing around the dark room, with a slight limp. She knows he's already drunk, by the way he's mumbling too himself.

" Shit, shit, shit" he says over and over. He begins pulling at his brown hair, as if trying to yank it off. Lorraine moves closer. Henry doesn't see his wife enter the living room. He paces around the room, he looks nervous. He turns to see his wife standing there watching him, but he doesn't say anything, he just keeps moving around.

" Henry?" she begins in a soft hushed tone, not wanting to make him more nervous than he already is. He looks at her. She frowns when she sees tears fall from his already red eyes. " Henry what's wrong?" she asks. He shakes his head left to right quickly. " Logan, Logan, Logan" he mutters under his breath. It's enough for Lorraine to hear. " What about Logan?" she asks suddenly alarmed, her tone turning serious.

He doesn't say anything, he only shakes his head while sobbing louder. " Henry!" she yells. Making the man look to her. " What about Logan?" she demands. " I-I n-need my s-son" he says his voice breaking, he begins to make his way towards the stair case, only to blocked by a furious looking woman, she might be small, but she is very intimidating. " L-Lorraine move" he says. She doesn't grant him his request. She crosses her arms over her chest. " Move!" he yells louder. She jumps slightly. He goes to move again. But she pushes him back. He stumbles almost falling. After he regains his balance, he glares at her. " Henry you're drunk" she states. Those are the same words she repeats almost daily.

" I'm always drunk". he states, his voice dangerously low. He smirks noticing the shiver that runs through his wives body. She takes a few deep breaths. " Henry please let's just go to bed" she says, trying to calm her anger. He chuckles darkly. " I aint goin nowhere, I want ma son" he says, as if suddenly becoming sober. The small woman shakes her head, there's no way that she's letting a drunk around her baby.

He walks over to her, getting in her face. " Move Lorraine, or be moved" he threatened. She tries to push him back again, but he grabs her wrists hard. " Don't keep me from him!" he barks. As his grip tightens around her small wrists. She makes a small whimper of pain, she tries to free herself but that only enrages the man more. " Stop! Henry, you're hurting me!" she yells, trying to pull away. He finally lets her wrists go. She rubs them already seeing the bruises forming.

" Henry please stop you're drunk you can't go near him right now, just please wait till the morning" she pleas. " Bitch when I say I want something I'm gonna get it!" he yells. Fed up, he shoves her roughly against the wall, before stomping his way up the stairs. She yelps as her back hit's the wall hard. She grabs it hissing at the pain, suddenly she remembers where the man is heading and she quickly follows.

Henry is just about to enter when he's pushed to the side hard. The force of the push is enough for him to fall to the ground with a thud. As he tries to get up, Lorraine quickly get's into the babies room. She tries to close the door but it's too late. Henry pushes the door forward, as she pushes back. Her back against the door. She uses all her force but she's not strong enough. All the noise suddenly makes Logan scream. That only makes his father want to get to him more. He gives on final push, before he stumbles in.

Lorraine is quick to jump in front of the crib, shielding the crying infant from his drunk of a father. Henry regains his footing. He looks over to where Lorraine is blocking the crib, as Logan cries. He stomps over to her. " Move" he says. She nods her head, pursing her lips. " Stay away Henry or I call the police" she threatens. He moves closer, but is suddenly slapped hard in the face. " Get out!" she yells, pointing at the door. After the shock of the slap wears off Henry moves close again. " He is my son!" he roars, this only causes the baby to scream more. His little legs kicking, as the tears fall from his closed eyes.

He pushes her out of the way, he reaches in to grab the little baby. But drops him, when he feels a glass break over the back of his head. " Don't touch him!" she screams. The man brings his hand up to the back of his head, then he pulls it forward. When he sees the blood on his fingers, the urge to see more comes to him. His eyes darken, and his whole face changes. He's after blood now. He walks up to the shaken woman. His fist coming in contact with her cheek. She falls down to the ground hard. Crying out in pain. She tries to get up, but Henry crushes her back with his foot. She screams even more. The screams of the woman and the ones coming from Logan. Make him go crazy. The next thing he knows is him dragging the woman by the leg out the room…

* * *

Her nails scrape on the wooden floors as her husband drags her. The nail tips chip on the floor, making blood come out. This only adds to the pain that she is already in. her face is hit numerous times on the stairs, as they go down. Her nose begins to bleed leaving a trail on the wooden floors. She screams out for help, but no one will help her. She's on her own.

He throws her against the tile of the kitchen. He walks over to the drawer. Her breath hitches in her throat as she recognizes the drawer he's searching in. She tries to crawl away but doesn't get far. She's yanked by the back of the head, and slammed on the hard floor once again. " S-stop H-H-enry p-please" she sobs. The man straddles her, using all his weight. Her hands are pinned beneath his thighs…

**Lorrain Mitchell's POV.**

My eyes suddenly turn bloodshot as I gasp for air. With your cold hands on my neck, and the look of your darkened eyes, the eyes of evil. Puts me into a daze of intoxication, I smell your poisoned breath as you lean down to kiss me for the last time. Suddenly your hands move away, and I feel relived for a second, but it quickly dies when you replace your hands with the blade of the knife instead. With one swift movement you slide it across my neck. Piercing my skin as it goes. I look up at your emotionless face, there is no remorse in your eyes what so ever. My heart breaks as I here the screams of my baby, this is the last time I will ever hear him. My broken heart stops beating when I realize that he's still here with you. Then I stop breathing. The screams of Logan and you are my last memory, the one I will cherish forever…

He looks down as her eyes flutter closed. The blood of her neck slides down onto the hideous white tile of the floor. Henry's a different person now. He brings the knife to her chest *SLAM!* he impales her chest with it, the blood sprays straight up. His blood lust grows by the second. *SLAM!* again he stabs her. He does it multiple times, until his arm hurts. He observes her for a few minutes. There is blood pooling beneath her now. She looks peaceful despite the big gashes, and the blood streaming out of her body.

He drops the bloody knife to the side. He lifts his hands up closer to his face. They are drenched in the crimson liquid. He drops them again. He slowly get's up when he hears Logan's screaming. He slowly makes his way upstairs. He feels gone. Lifeless, like his body is moving by it's self. He enters the nursery, and walk over to the crying little boy. He smiles down at him. " Howdy cowboy" he says. He reaches in for him. His little sky blue footsy pajamas stain with the blood of his mother.

He places small kisses on top of his little head. In hopes of getting him to stop crying. The baby cries in his fathers arms. As he looks at his face, which has squirts of red across it. Henry takes the sniffling infant downstairs, still kissing his head lovingly. He sits at the recliner, cradling the little boy in his dirty hands.

" It'll be alright baby, she can't get you no more" he says. He smiles as Logan looks up at him, eyes wide as saucers. Those eyes would forever be indented in his heart and memory…

* * *

_Mitchell house-night-later._

Police are now on the premises. It's all in slow motion as the lifeless body of Lorraine is wheeled out on a gurney, her body covered by a white blood stained sheet. A crowed has gathered behind the police tape at the crime scene. Henry screams for Logan as the police take him to the car. Everyone watches wide eyed as he's forced into it.

Many of the neighbors hearts break as they see the crying little boy carried out by a police officer, a blanket thrown over his little head. As they get in the car with him…

TV news reporter. Stands across the street from the Mitchell's house. In the background are several policemen guarding the crime scene.

" It is the early hours of the morning, as I stand in front of the Mitchell's residence. Police of Duluth were called to the scene of the gruesome murder of Lorraine Mitchell…says the woman reporter…

_Television station-news desk._

An anchorman reads the morning news. Superimposed is the mug shot of Henry Mitchell.

" Henry Mitchell is being held in custody at this hour in connection with last nights brutal murder of wife Lorraine Mitchell. Police also stated about an infant being present where the murder took place, the child is now being handed over to child services….he reports.

_Courthouse._

Cynthia Rogers a serious looking woman in a dark suit stands at the steps of the courthouse.

" The trial of accused murderer Henry Wayne Mitchell began today. Mitchell has been accused of the violent brutal murder of wife Lorraine Mitchell on the night of November 17...

Henry is being rushed in through a throng of reporters into the building by his lawyers…

_Courthouse._

Henry is being helped out of a police cruiser by two policemen. One escorts Henry while the other holds back the reporters.

_News reporter._

Henry Mitchell was back in court today for the final sentencing. The 32 year old was found guilty in the first account sentenced to life in prison…

_Courthouse._

Henry sits stiff and emotionless next to his lawyer. Behind the lawyer sit's a woman holding Logan in her arms. The baby is playing around with a pacifier, his eyes wide as he looks around the court room. While clapping the pacifier in between his small hands.

After his sentence, they take Henry out of the courtroom handcuffed. He takes one last look at his son. " I'll be back for ya Cowboy…and then they take him out of Logan's life forever?…

_Time skip, a few days later._

A red haired woman smiles at Logan as they take him home. He had been adopted by the Knights. They fell in love with Logan, and they immediately asked to sign the papers. Logan is wrapped up in warm clothes as he enters his new home. They set him down on the ground and the blonde haired man brings out another little boy. The little boy is walking wobbly towards Logan. Logan looks up at the little blonde haired boy. The blonde baby sits next to Logan, his green eyes matching Logan's brown one's in size. They both giggle at each other and they start playing around with a little ball. The parent's of the blonde baby look at the two boys play together. They smile happily. As they knew that Logan was now in a better place…


	3. Chapter 2 My life as Logan

**Otay, so i had this chapter done as well, just added a few things to it, i hope you like! review...**

_

* * *

Location-Minnesota, Duluth, September 1 2009._

_Suburban street-morning._

A quiet, friendly upper middle class neighborhood. The sounds of a lawnmower is heard as the birds sing their morning tunes. The sun is up high and brighter than ever. The scent of freshly cut grass flows with the fresh wind. The family house is a modest two story home. Well kept grass, beautiful garden. Everything seems to be out and running on this beautiful Monday morning…except for the two sleeping teenage boys. _" I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie, I wanna see you out that door, baby, bye, bye, bye…bye, bye…_by _Nsync_ plays obnoxiously on the alarm clock's radio in the shared bedroom of Kendall and Logan.

Both boys groan under the covers of their separate beds. The solar system themed comforter of Logan suddenly flew forward. " Ugh really Kendall?, I do not like waking up to 90's boy band music in the morning…he said his voice raspy from sleep. He blinked his eyes trying to adjust them to the rays of sunlight poking in through the thin curtains. He yawned running his fingers through his wicked bed head. He looks over to where there's a " Kendall" shaped lump under the dark covers. A bare leg poking out from under the blanket. He chuckles hearing his brothers loud snores.

" Kendall wakey, wakey" he says playfully, from his bed. Kendall stirs groaning. At hearing his brother and the voice of a younger _Justin Timberlake_. " Ugh turn that shit off Logie…he says muffling his ears with his pillow.

" No it's time to wake up, first day of being the top dogs at our high school, we are officially on top of the student food chain" he says proudly.

Kendall takes his pillow off from his head, he looks at Logan, with one eye. " I swear you got to sleep and wake up thinking about school, you cum when you dream about that new textbook smell" he says groggily. Burying his face under the sheets again. Logan scoffs, he groans when his brothers response is louder snoring. He's irritated Kendall is the toughest to get out of bed in the morning, especially for school.

Fed up he get's an evil grin. He jumps out of his bed and bolts to the bathroom in their room. After rummaging through the bathroom's drawers, he comes back into the room to see his brother more snuggled up than before. He quietly walks over to him, careful not to wake the boy although he wouldn't he's a very heavy sleeper. He carefully straddles the blonde. He finally reveals what was hiding behind his back. He smiles at the pair of tweezers in his hand, he clicks them together playfully before bringing them down to Kendall's left brow. His eyebrows were ridiculously bushy, so it was easy to get a bit of hair in between the tweezers. Suddenly he plucks them back hard. Kendall sits up with a shout. He grips his stinging skin with is hand. He glares at his little brother as he's seated on his lap, trying to bite back a giggle. " You bitch!" he yells. Tackling him to the ground.

After a few minutes of wrestling and giggling, their father Kenneth Knight. Walks in. " You guys better hurry if you want a ride to school" he says. Logan shrieks jumping up from the ground and runs towards the bathroom. Their dad chuckles as the boys shove each other out of the way to claim the bathroom first.

" Dad!" Logan yells. As he's pushing Kendall back.

" Dad tell him I get bathroom first!" yells Kendall, trying to move the small brunette out of the way.

" No I do!" yells Logan. Kenneth smiles watching the boys fight it suddenly brings back a wave of nostalgia…

_Flashback._

Five year old Kendall, and four year old Logan, sat in the living room, the television playing

_"The Big Comfy Couch"_ with Loonette the clown and her doll Molly**(A/N: my favorite show growing up!)** the little boys played with tiny green soldiers. They were in the middle of an epic battle. every time one of the soldiers got injured, Logan would bring out his Fisher-price 'Doctor in training kit'. He would tend to their injuries. Check for their heart beats with his plastic stethoscope. He would tape them up afterward placing them on a couch pillow so they could rest. Kendall being the little stubborn headed kid he is. Would snatch the injured green men, and place them back in combat. Logan squirmed as Kendall took his patients away from his pillow/hospital. He swatted it back. " Mine!" he said placing the toy back on the pillow. Kendall stuck his tongue out at Logan. He suddenly stomped over snatching all the injured soldiers from their place of rest. " Der mine!" said Kendall. Logan shrieked trying to get them back however Kendall was taller than the small brunette, so he used his height to it's advantage. Logan having had enough of his blonde counterpart, roughly pushed Kendall down to the ground, making him land and destroy the battle field he had set up. Kendall cried when he saw all his hard work destroyed. Logan simply took his solders back scoffing…Mr. Knight walked in to see the boys yanking at each others hair, while they screamed and cried. He sighed walking over to break them up, it was routine by now…

_End flashback._

The dad sighs, " I'll be downstairs…he says closing the door behind him.

"Oh shit! Check out Katy Perry's titts!" yells Logan. Kendall stops shoving him and looks back quickly,

" Where!" he yells out in excitement. " Here" says Logan giving him a mean titty twister. Kendall yells in pain grabbing his stinging nipple. He groans when the bathroom door is slammed in his face…

* * *

Kendall makes his way downstairs after finally taking his shower. He smiles as he watches Logan and his little sister Katie flicking each others heads. " You guys spoil that nerd too much" he says referring to the offended bookworm, who at this moment is glaring at Kendall. Kendall smirks, that earns him a scoff.

" At least I'm graduating this year" he retorts. Kendall sticks his tongue out at Logan. " Boys" warns their mother Challen Knight. As she cooks. " Sorry" they say in unison. " Kendall will you be having eggs this morning?" she asks, looking back from the stove. " No, eggs are chicken abortions" he says, causing the brunettes at the counter to laugh. Mrs. Knight sighs shaking her head…

" So any big plans this year?" asks Mr. Knight from where he's seated at the table. Logan excitedly turns around, he begins. " Yes actually-he get's cut off by the rude bushy browed boy, sitting across his father. Wait! Let me do you" he says clearing his throat. " Hi I'm Logan! This year I'll get good grades, like any other year, I'll make the honor roll more than twice, than I'll get valedictorian by kissing all my teachers asses, but I'll get it regardless since I'm the teacher's Chihuahua…he ends his impersonation of Logan with a smirk.

" Kendall" warns his father. Kendall shrugs digging into his pancakes. Katie bursts out laughing. " Let me do you know" says Logan challenging. Kendall looks up from his plate. " Hi I'm Kendall Knight, this year I'll pretend to be into school for five minutes, but my main focus is hockey, and I probably wont graduate high school, end up working minimum wage at _McDonalds_, and I'll probably get arrested for drunk driving, and I'll end up renting out my brothers basement…he says smirking at Kendall's glare. Kate stares at Logan wide eyed, " Mom I think Logan's physic" she says in a serious tone, before noticing Kendall's wide open mouth, " Hey!" he yells that causes her to break into a fit of laughter. " This is going to be a long morning….says their mom…

* * *

" Boys will you please settle on a station?" asked Mr. Knight as he drove. The boys had been fighting about music for over three minutes. He was irritated the boys were absolutely restless. " I would if fat head would just let me listen to the news" said Logan, smirking at the glare that was shot at him from the passengers seat. " You know what Logan, you can watch your own back this year from all the bullies" he threatened, he himself smirking at Logan's horrified expression. " Kendall have I told you how much I love you?" he asks making an innocent face. " Kiss ass" mutters the blonde under his breath…

A few minutes late they arrive at the school. The students are already outside socializing. " Ok boys have a great first day of being seniors, Logan keep Kendall out of trouble, and Kendall watch him(points at Logan)and don't let James grope him too much" he says. " DAD!" yells Logan. Kendall laughs.

After they shared their goodbyes. They make their way towards the full school. The boys were chatting amongst themselves when they spotted their crazy friend Carlos running towards them. " Kendall!, Logie!" he screams embracing them in a huge bone crushing hug. He pulled away with a big smile etched on his face.

" What's up Carlitos?" asks Logan, giggling at the bouncy Latino. After a few minutes of catching up, Logan felt his eyes being covered by a pair of hands, from behind. " Guess who?" says the stranger. Smiling over at Kendall and Carlos. Logan smiles, " Is it Kendall?" he asks. " Nope" says the stranger. " Is it Carlos?" he teases. " Try again." Logan bites his lip. " Hmm is it my incredible sexy boyfriend?" he asks.

" That is correct and you my man have earned yourself a kiss" he says, moving his hands from over Logan's.

He turns around wrapping his arms around the taller brunette's neck. The taller brunette being James Diamond. " Hi" says James, wrapping his arms around the tinier boys' waist and pulling him against him. They engage in a passionate kiss. " Mmm…I…missed you…this summer" says Logan in between kisses.

" Mmm…me too…love you…so…fucking…m-much" says James. Noticing that the kisses were becoming heated, Kendall quickly jumps in to separate them.

" Ok! We all missed each other, no need for live porn in the hallways" he says. The brunette boys blush as they pant. Carlos giggles. After a few seconds they stand by the lockers catching up with other friends. However Logan and James are too busy making out against the lockers. Two months of no making out or any kind of physical contact really was dreadful. James had been at acting camp in California and Logan had stayed back in Minnesota. They had a lot of catching up to do…

* * *

_Library._

Logan sits at a long table by the window taking notes from a large history book. Across from him sits Carlos and Kendall, next to him is James with his arm over Logan's shoulder. Logan's the only one doing his work. Carlos is too enthralled in his black _Gameboy SP_ which has a kitten sticker on it. His tongue sticks out from the corner of his mouth as he tries to get Mario to jump over the mushrooms. Kendall is texting, and James is rubbing up Logan's thigh. Logan tries to concentrate but with James rubbing up his thigh he really cant.

A few minutes late Carlos breaks the boring silence.

" Oh yea Logie I forgot to ask, what are you doing for your birthday?" asks Carlos never looking away from the small screen of his device. Logan looks up from his book. " I dunno?" he shrugs. Kendall looks at Logan in confusion. " Dude it's your eighteenth birthday were defiantly partying" says Kendall. Logan sighs, " Guys I said no parties".

Carlos looks up from his game. " You say potato I say patato" says Carlos. James chuckles. " It's my decision" Logan said. The boys groan. " Logs you only turn eighteen once" says Kendall, sending a quick txt. " Ya babe it's true, don't ya member my party it was huge!" says James. The librarian shushes them. James shrugs sheepishly.

" Were having a party end of it" whispered James. Logan sighed, all his friends are stubborn and they don't take no for an answer, especially when it's Logan. He needs to live a little. He's always engrossed in school. He actually makes a countdown calendar for when school starts again. Logan knows not to fight them, they'll do it regardless what he has to say. He's the smallest of the foursome so he get's the last say in things. If you can't beat them, join them. " I need to get new friends….

* * *

_Allina behavioral-mental health-sanitarium_

_Location: Minneapolis, Minnesota._

Henry sits alone in a common area at a small table drawing with crayons and colored pencils. He does this almost daily. He sits alone and draws pictures of a family. The family that he lost. If you look at him now, you can see how lifeless he's become. His eyes have no sparkle in them. They're dark and lost. He never smiles. He hasn't smiled in years. He only talks to himself. Sometimes you can here him scream and cry in agony. He screams his dead wives and lost son's name over and over. The workers of the sanitarium have to poke him with needles or force pills into his mouth, so he can calm down. He's probably the craziest of all the patients in here. He was moved here a few years back. When he brutally attacked one of the guys in the prison leaving him almost dead.

He's gone insane. He hurts himself any chance he gets. He's made a secret calendar counting down the days of Logan's eighteenth birthday. He's made a promise too himself to be there and see his son become a man. And he wont let anything get in his way. He promised himself that he would get Logan back, and bring his family back together. Even if it means hurting the ones closest to him. When he got the news that Logan had been adopted, that absolutely drove him to pure insanity. How dare they take his little boy away. He promised that he would do anything and whatever it took to bring his family home. Even if it mean killing his new family. But he knew that Logan didn't have a say in this. This was him making up for the mistake of loosing the most treasured things that ever happened to him. He knew his wife would want all of them back. She tells him in his dreams. And he will do it to make her happy.

" Logan will be happy, Lorraine will be happy, I'll be happy, I promise to bring us home on his birthday Lorraine…I promise…

**Logan's POV.**

I wish I knew more about my father. I don't know much about my mother. The only thing I have left is a note. A note that I received from my father. It has a promise, a promise that we'd meet up again. When I ask my parents about them, they tell me that my mother was a very beautiful woman. But she left me with them when she passed away of an illness. When I mention my father. They tell me that they never knew him. And then they quickly change the subject. I know they're hiding something from me. I don't know my fathers name. only my mothers, Lorraine, I wish I could have met her. Maybe I did but I don't remember.

_Letter._

_Logan, you're too young to understand why I am not with you. I am your father, your real father. You are my life. And I can't be with you right now, but I promise that one day I'll find you again. And we can be together with your mother. She was a beautiful woman, the love of my life. I bet you look like her. If not than me. We'll be together again, I promise, but until then I want you to enjoy everything life has to offer. All my love your father._

_p.s. I love you Logan, soon I promise…_

That's all I have of him. No name, no anything. Only his hand writing. I wish I knew more, but I don't. I don't feel like I have other parent's because I never knew them. It feels like they're a pen pal. But they never write back. I don't feel like they're son, because I'm the son of my mom and dad Kenneth and Challen Knight. Maybe I will see him one day, after all he did promise…

* * *

_Wild Diner._

This little diner was were Logan was currently employed. He had gotten it over the summer, and decided to work there after school. This job was ok if you like waiting on people. Or wearing a gold and red apron. Well at least you were allowed to wear your regular clothes under. The problem is that all the kids at the high school loved to come here after a hard days work of slacking off and talking during class. Some of those many teenagers were Logan's annoying friends. Carlos said he loved coming for the free fries Logan hooked him up with. Kendall claimed he came to make sure he was doing his job, but really he just liked to tease the boy. And James came to make sure no other people were hitting on him, or giving him a hard time.

" Hello my name is Logan what-oh great it's you guys" he said rolling his eyes at his friends who were trying to pull an innocent act. James pouted, " Well that's a way to greet your boyfriend" he said. Logan rolled his eyes leaning down to peck his lips. However James pulled him down for more. " James…s-stop…I..mmm" he pulled away harshly while panting. James was looking up at the blushing boy while licking his red lips. " Doesn't your job have a strict policy against costumer to waiter PDA?" asks Carlos. Logan rolled his eyes, than glared at James, " Why yes Carlos, and as a waiter I can kick your asses out sooo…." Sorry babe won't happen again…I mean not until you go on break" he said winking at Logan. " Okay lover boys, I'm hungry" said Kendall. " Don't you get tired of working here every week?" asked Carlos. " Don't you get tired of coming here every week?" retorted Logan. " Touché" said Carlos.

" Ok what do you guys want to eat?" he asked, not caring if he was being polite, they were his friends after all. " I'll have a wild burger, a side of fries and a strawberry milkshake please baby" said James sweetly. Logan smiled at him lovingly and wrote it down into the pad. " You two?" he asks. " I want a wild burger, with bacon, fries a pickle and a chocolate milk shake" said Kendall, handing his menu over to Logan, and rubbing his hands together excitedly. " What about you taco bell?" he asks Carlos. The boys laughed, " I want a wild burger, no mustard, chili cheese fries a large chocolate milkshake and a piece of chocolate cake" he said handing his menu over and smiling sweetly. " Jeez, what are you pregnant?" he asked. Carlos rubbed his tummy while smiling. " Yes now feed me woman!" he yelled. James glared at the Latino, Carlos pouted. Logan sighed, " I'll be back with your food…and walked away.

Three burgers, three shakes, and a piece of chocolate cake later…

The boys groaned rubbing their full bellies. Logan giggles from where he was sitting next to James. " I told you not to eat so much" he said, at the stubborn bloated teenagers. " Who cares it was worth it" said Kendall. " Ya" said Carlos burping after. " Yea totally worth it…thank you baby" he said placing a kiss onto Logan's rosy cheek…after Logan finishes his shift they get a ride from Carlos. James rides a motorcycle, which Logan absolutely loves. Carlos has a black escalade, Kendall and Logan share a car, a black Mustang. That is in the shop right now, being hooked up with a louder sound system. Logan also has a black and gray moped but hardly ever uses it.

" Mmm…James…I-I have to…mmm…ok stop" said Logan half heartedly trying to push James away from his lips. They were at the door step of Logan's house, and James had wanted to walk him to the door. They began kissing when Kendall had gone inside. " Mmm…James r-really my dad…will com-Just as they were about to stop, the front door opened. Revealing a serious looking Mr. Knight. He had his arms crossed over his chest, remote in one hand. " Boys" he said, after clearing his throat. Logan blushed ,and fixed his sweater. " Sorry I'll be in, in a sec" he said. Mr. Knight lifted a brow, strangely similar to the way Kendall does, I guess that's were he get's it from. " Dad go!" hissed Logan. " Hurry" he said turning back. " Goodnight Mr. Knight!" yelled James as the blonde father walked into the living room. Logan smacked James's chest. " Jerk" he said. James giggled. " Ok seriously I have to go, see you tomorrow?" he asked stepping into the house. James nodded, " Call me later…kiss?" he asked. Logan rolled his eyes but laughed, he gave him one last peck before closing the door…

* * *

" Katie have you seen my ipone charger?" asked Logan, standing at her bedroom door. " You can knock" she said lifting her arms up in the air. " I could, but that would require work" he said. Her room was decorated very 'Katie' I guess. It wasn't too girly, it wasn't too boyish. Like in between. She sighed from where she was laying on her bed, a little furry creature sat on her chest. That 'furry creature' being Monster her pet guinea pig. She set the little animal aside and got up. Logan smiled and went to sit on the bed taking the little brown and white fur ball in his arms. " Is she treating you right Monster?, if not you can tell me, I'm a member of PETA, I'll have her little ass thrown in jail" he said chuckling, and while petting the guinea pigs head. " Ha, ha, ha" she said sarcastically from her closet. She came out with the white cord in her hands. " Get out" she said throwing it on his lap. " Well goodnight Katie!" he said getting up from the bed. Katie looked to see that her pet wasn't there. " Drop the pig" she said when she heard it squeak. Logan huffed, and pouted while walking over to the bed. " Goodnight Monster, Sister person" he said nodding at Katie. She rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door…

" Ah good night short stuff" said Kendall slipping into his bed after a nice shower. " Goodnight Kendork" said Logan giggling at the scoff he got from the blonde. A few minutes later sleep consumed them…

* * *

_Next morning._

The family was up and ready. Breakfast was being served, Logan was finishing his homework, Katie was playing on her gameboy. And Kendall was up in his room asleep. Surprise. " Logan I'm gonna need you to walk Katie to school this morning" said Mrs. Knight from where she was washing the dishes. Logan groaned. " Can't dad take her?" he asked, looking up from his assignment. She turned around and gave him the eyebrow. " No, he had to go into the office early today" she said. Logan sighed. " Why hasn't Kendall waken up?" he asked, dipping his spoon into his bowl of cheerios. " He has a dentist appointment at eleven so he'll be at school later".

Logan nodded. After he was done he put his work away and packed his things neatly. They were walking on the side walk of the house, but they stopped when Mrs. Knight came walking out calling Katie's name. " Katie you forgot your permission slip!" she yells. Katie gasps and runs up to her, Mrs. Knight places a kiss on her head. Katie runs back to a giggling Logan. " Shut up" she scolds. " Logan walk her all the way not halfway!" she yells from the yard. Logan looks back as they walk. " Yes mother!" he yells back. " I mean it, or you'll be in trouble mister!" she yells again as she walks to the door. " Ok mom I'm not Kendall!" he yells, waving at her. He turns his attention back to his walking.

They turn the corner of their street. " Let me go get Carlos" says Logan, as they walk beneath a few trees, passing about two houses from where Carlos lives. Katie groans, " Hurry" she protests. Logan sighs walking up to the front door of Carlos's family home. He rings the doorbell and waits patiently. While he waits he looks over at Katie who has her arms crossed and pouting. But that quickly fades as a cat rubs up against her legs. The front door opens, and a smiling Carlos steps out backpack and all. " You ready homes?" asks Logan. Carlos nods and follows.

" Oh great you brought short stack" he says, referring to Katie. She scoffs, " Coming from the tan leprechaun himself" she retorts. Causing Logan to laugh. Carlos pouts and nudges Logan, " Don't laugh you only fuel her evil" he says. Logan smiles and ruffles his jet black hair. A few minutes later they finally arrive at Katie's middle school. " Ok have a good day kiddo" says Logan as she walks away…

" Carlos it's impossible to stick nine corn dogs in your mouth" said Logan. For the past five minutes they had been arguing about mouth circumference's. Carlos was sure they had a mouth stretcher out there somewhere. " Yes huh Logie, if you can stick James's di-he get's cut off. " Carlos! Whoa I do not do you know that!" he hisses, while blushing. Carlos's eyes suddenly widen, no there's no way!. " Logan are you trying to tell me you're a virgin?" he asks. Logan's cheeks only become redder as his eyes avert to his suddenly fascinating shoes. " No I-I'm not you know…that" he squeaked that last part, totally just giving it away. " Oh my god you're a virgin!" yells Carlos, making a few of the teens that were walking close by giggle. " Carlos!" Logan hisses. Way to play it cool virgin. " No Logie, what the fuck!, you have a boyfriend why haven't you swiped the V-card yet and make your purchase, no refunds?" he asked flabbergasted. Logan groaned hiding his face in shame. " I just haven't…he says in a tone similar to that of a preschooler being questioned for doing something bad.

The rest of the way was filled with questions by Carlos, in which Logan fought back with a " You're a virgin too". into which Carlos's reply was, " That doesn't count I don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend!"…

* * *

_History class._

**(A/N: a little fun Cameo, virtual gummy bears if you find them!)**

" Class we will be reading chapters five through eight on your books" says the round faced history teacher. Mr. Fowls. As he motions for the protesting student's to begin they're task. A while later he had picked out a few students to go up and give a summary of what they read. Much to Logan's dismay he was not picked to go up, and that made him pout. So there he was pouts and all listening to one of his fellow student's Jack Crowley, Give his short story about the story. Than a girl named Nancy Ramirez went up, babbling about how the protagonist should be more 'hero-ish'. After the blonde turd was done ranting, class was let out.

Logan walked out with his binder in his hands and a couple of books piled on top. He wasn't watching where he was walking, and being the clumsy bunny he is, he suddenly found himself bumping into someone and falling to the ground. " Whoa" said Logan, as his ass hit the ground. " Oh shit are you ok dude?" asks the cause of the fall. Logan groans, " Yeah just you know clumsy me" he said, causing the guy to laugh. " Here let me help you up" he offers, grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him to his feet, he handed Logan his books and bag. " Thank you" says Logan. The guy smiles at him, " No prob sorry about that, what's your name?" he asks. Logan smiles, " Logan Mitchell, you?". " My name is Mason Zev-suddenly he was cut off by a couple of guys yelling at him to come over. He looks down at Logan smiles, shrugs and walks away. " Well nice to meet you Mason Ze-whatever" he says as the other boy walks away. Mason looks back and waves…

* * *

_Allina behavioral-mental health-sanitarium_

_Location: Minneapolis, Minnesota._

Henry sits on his bed staring out the window. As the summer day turns to night. The only light in the room is the blue glow of the moon. He looks down at the drawing in his hands, it's of a little boy with brown hair, smiling at a woman holding him. He runs his fingers along the lines of the drawing. His hair falling into his eyes. He reaches back under his pillow, he pulls out a beige folder. He opens it revealing more drawings. He pulls one out and places the new one in. He stares at the paper intensely. On top in red letters it says 'Cowboy's birthday' with numbers and days crossed out already. He grabs a red colored pencil and crosses out another day. He smiles noticing there is now a few days left till Logan's birthday. He looks back out at the moon. Then he whispers" Soon…TBC.

* * *

**did you guess the cameo?**


End file.
